


Вечер на троих

by Umbridge



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Double Penetration, Drabble, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на Basara Kink по заявке «Двойное проникновение. Контраст неловкого, но очень старательного Юкимуры и грубого, жесткого Масамунэ. Женщина - оправдание, возможность переспать друг с другом. Сублимация, UST, голодные взгляды и поцелуи через плечо ОЖП; будет ли ДатэСана - на усмотрение автора»</p>
    </blockquote>





	Вечер на троих

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Basara Kink по заявке «Двойное проникновение. Контраст неловкого, но очень старательного Юкимуры и грубого, жесткого Масамунэ. Женщина - оправдание, возможность переспать друг с другом. Сублимация, UST, голодные взгляды и поцелуи через плечо ОЖП; будет ли ДатэСана - на усмотрение автора»

Шлюха развязывает закрученный спереди узел, пояс падает к ее ногам, и Датэ-доно, не дожидаясь приглашения, распахивает цветастое кимоно. 

— Давай, что ты возишься! — говорит он тихо и хрипло, не глядя в раскрашенное лицо. Толкает шлюху на татами. Та отклоняется, опираясь на ладони, на губах нарисована улыбка. Датэ-доно раздвигает ее колени, трет пальцами алые складки. Юкимура бросает взгляд на его лицо — приоткрытые губы, напряженно сведенные брови — вздыхает судорожно и развязывает свой пояс. 

Шлюха ложится, шире разводит ноги, и Датэ-доно наваливается на нее. Юкимура подсаживается ближе, еще ближе, и пока Датэ рвет на себя ее бедра, неловко опускает ладони на тугие груди. Шлюха стонет, как будто ей есть до всего этого дело. Юкимуре до нее точно дела нет. Тиская темные соски, он поднимает глаза на Датэ. Тот отвечает взглядом. Юкимура облизывает губы. Как горяч, как ослепительно прекрасен Датэ-доно, совсем как в драке. 

Шлюха чуть приподнимается, опирается на локоть и, сжав плоть Юкимуры, начинает поглаживать. А он смотрит на Датэ. Движения чужой руки странным образом сплетаются с тем, что он видит — возбуждение как будто переливается из его глаз в глаза Датэ. 

— Сядь, — приказывает тот шлюхе, но смотрит на Юкимуру — взгляды как будто сцепились, не разорвать. Та подчиняется, понимая без пояснений. Оставляет Юкимуру, устраивается на бедрах Датэ. 

Тот стискивает ее ягодицы и разводит пошире. Темное отверстие раскрывается словно цветок. Юкимура сглатывает. Перед ним облаченная в шелк узкая спина шлюхи и над ее плечом — лицо Датэ. Юкимура пододвигается вплотную. Сладкий запах белил и пудры бьет в ноздри, от волос девки тянет помадой и засохшими лотосами.

Юкимура касается пальцев Датэ, вздрагивает — те горячие и жесткие, как угли, и можно обжечься. Юкимура пытается сесть поудобнее. Ему неловко, он не глядит на Датэ, а тот вдруг, не предупредив, хватает его под коленки и усаживает так, что ноги Юкимуры на его бедрах, а головка упирается между ягодиц шлюхи. Юкимура, ошарашенный и одуревший от возбуждения, невольно тянет ее на себя, легко проникая. Откидывает с лица челку. Датэ смотрит на него поверх плеча девки, в глазах — туман, губы сухие. Юкимура впивается взглядом в его рот, начинает двигаться все быстрее и быстрее. 

Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, они как будто слиты воедино, один организм, связанный одним ритмом, одна кровь течет по венам, заставляя биться их сердца. Удар, удар. 

Юкимура забывается, он видит только лицо Датэ, все остальное растворяется в мареве желания. Он подается вперед, стремясь коснуться, но тот опережает его. Еще быстрее ловит его губы губами, неистово, резко размыкает их языком. Юкимура стонет ему в рот. Двигается резче, подчиняясь общему танцу, ласкает, покусывает, почти кричит.

— Ай! Осторожней, господин!

Голос шлюхи разрывает связь, развеивает дурман. Они отшатываются друг от друга, тяжело дышат. Кровь грохочет в голове.

— А знаешь, — говорит Датэ, сталкивая девку на циновки. — Пойдем-ка, я покажу тебе, где сакура лучше всего цветет.

Плоть выскальзывает, холодный воздух обдает головку, Юкимура невольно прикрывается полами юката. Открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но потом кивает, так и не сказав ни слова.


End file.
